Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine VHF television network of the Goverment Communications Group headed by the Press Secretary, its studio at Broadcast City Old Balara Capitol Hills Diliman Quezon City and its transmitter is located at the Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Ave., San Francisico Del Monte, Quezon City. Founded by the late Roberto Benedicto, the TV Network is the sister network of Radio Philippines Network (RPN) History Beginning as Inter-Island 13 Channel 13 started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcast Corporation truh the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcast in Cebu and Davao. in 1970s. IBC launches the color transmission named "Vinta Color" named the Vinta from Zamboanga, third network in the Philippines to do convert to all-color broadcasts. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foriegn programs from CBS a few local shows Relauch as Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 spin off from the Soriano, owned by RMN and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S Benedicto (1916-2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay station Cebu and Davao. IBC also opened its FM stations DWKB-FM the same year in 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs. the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Post-EDSA Revolution After the EDSA revolution, IBC was sequesttered by the government A borad of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and asserts of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commisssion Good Government (PCGG). President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an execuitive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corpoation. When BBC close down, IBC abosrbed majority of its displaced employess, thus doubled the operating expenes of the network Cost of programs went up three-fold Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal Entertainment, and Seiko whre favored. The top rated show of IBC were pirated by rival network Cost of programs, talent feels and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce it own shows, In 1987, IBC 13 renamed E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterly logo in the from of the letter and number 13 in 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose support from its advertisers Islands TV-13 Islands Broadcast Corporation under Mr. TonyBoy Cojuangco took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990 It was in the late part of its operations that rating and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. Return of Operations in 1992 IBC return to air and became a 100% goverment owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstil in preparation for the launcheing of a new image of the station Programs IBC Programs IBC Logos IBC Stations See also * Radio Philippines Network Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television station established in 1975 Category:Television in the Philippines